1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglass cases and displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatuses of eyeglass cases and displays.
2. The Relevant Technology
Eyeglass cases and point of sale displays have been used for many years to protect eyeglasses and to display eyeglasses to prospective buyers. The configuration of eyeglasses makes them difficult to display. Eyeglasses positioned on a flat surface can quickly become disorganized, damaged, or intertwined with frames of adjacent eyeglasses.
Eyeglass displays facilitate display of eyeglasses by presenting frames in a more organized and efficient manner. However, the configurations of typical displays have many deficiencies. The configuration of typical displays makes it difficult to remove and replace eyeglasses without dropping the eyeglasses or disturbing or damaging adjacent eyeglasses. Where the display can be rotated, eyeglasses can slip from the display and fall to the floor during movement of the display. Additionally, eyeglass displays can be expensive to manufacture and are often configured to display a limited number of eyeglasses on a large display.
Eyeglass cases are adapted to provide protection for eyeglasses. One drawback of typical eyeglass cases is that they are often opaque and prevent viewing of the frames without removing the eyeglasses from the eyeglass case. In many instances, the eyeglasses are removed from the eyeglass cases for display on point of sale displays. This increases the likelihood of damage to the eyeglass frames and lenses. Additionally, the cases are often discarded or misplaced resulting in inefficiencies due to wasted eyeglass cases, mismatched eyeglass cases and frames, or lost time spent locating the proper cases for the eyeglasses. Where an eyeglass case is used which is not matched to the eyeglasses, the chance of damaging or losing, the eyeglasses increases.
Some eyeglass cases have been developed to permit a consumer to be able to see part of the eyeglasses without needing to remove the eyeglasses from the case. Such eyeglass cases allow the eyeglasses to remain positioned in the eyeglass cases during display of the eyeglasses. However, such eyeglass cases suffer from several deficiencies. Eyeglass cases that have been developed to allow a consumer to view a portion of the eyeglasses typically are difficult to open, are tailored for a particular display type, and/or do not allow a consumer to view the entire eyeglass frame. Such eyeglass cases are typically disposable in nature and are of little usefulness once the eyeglasses have been purchased.